


You Are My Sunshine

by OrChan12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was the source of light in his life, but now he is gone, leaving Kageyama in darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshot is based on a song with the same title by Johnny Cash.

There was only one source of light in Kageyama Tobio's life, a red head named Hinata Shoyo. Whether it was summer or winter, a sunny or a rainy day, Hinata's smiles always brightened his day. Hinata's smiles always made him happy.

  
Of course, Kageyama was an idiot and didn't always appreciate Hinata. They had a horrible fight, and Kageyama couldn't remember what they were fighting about. Sure, they had many fights before, no couple was perfect. Hell, they used to bicker a lot during their high school years. However, that night Kageyama went a little bit over board. He remembered Hinata's hurt expression on his face, his teary eyes…

  
It was all blurry. Kageyama got a phone call from the hospital. He rushed to the hospital, mumbling 'no, no, no' as he was driving. 'This can't be happening'. The last words he spoke… They couldn't be the last words Kageyama spoke to Hinata.

  
When he reached the hospital, the doctors were trying to keep Hinata alive. Apparently, he was involved in a car accident. The driver didn't notice him. That's why Kageyama had to stay up all night, watching his light fading away, without being able to tell him how much he loved him.

  
The nights he spent latter were horrible. Countless times Kageyama dreamt about Hinata, about his smile, holding the shorter male in his arms. When he woke up and tried to reach for Hinata it was then reminded he was mistaken. Hinata was no longer there. And then, Kageyama cried.

* * *

 

 

Kageyama bought a small bouquet of flowers: red and pink carnations and one yellow tulip. He always bought the same bouquet every year. He couldn't tell why, but he knew Hinata would have liked them. He paid for the bouquet and went to visit Hinata.

  
Hinata wouldn't know about Kageyama's visits. Still, it didn't matter. It had been ten years since Kageyama's world went dark.

  
Kageyama already knew where the tomb stone was, he didn't need to search for it. He placed the flowers on the ground and for a moment he didn't say anything.  
Then, he sat down. "Do you remember that you asked if I'm an idiot during out high school years? Well, I guess you know the answer for that. I mean," Kageyama felt his eyes were teary, "you are- were - my sunshine. You were the person I loved the most. I can't live without you, yet this is what I have to do now every day. If I told you that, would you still get out after the fight we had? Would I still lose you? There is no day that passes by without thinking you don't know how much I care about you.

  
"That's right. You were my sunshine. Even on rainy days, your smile made me happy inside. The sun may shine now, but my days are dark without you. I live in darkness because my sunshine was taken away from me."

**Author's Note:**

> I used a little bit language of flowers:  
> CARNATION Red - My Heart Aches for You;  
> CARNATION Pink - I'll Never Forget You  
> TULIP Yellow - There's Sunshine in Your Smile
> 
> I just thought it might fit^.^


End file.
